This invention relates generally to a compact fluorescent lamp, and more particularly to a compact fluorescent lamp with overcurrent protection.
In amalgam lamps, such as a compact fluorescent lamp, the lamp voltage drops substantially when the amalgam temperature exceeds a predetermined level. The mercury vapor pressure is reduced causing the lamp voltage to drop. Under such conditions, regulation of lamp power, such as disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/642,318, can result in extremely high lamp currents and consequential destruction of the lamp electrodes and shortening of lamp life.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved compact fluorescent lamp which protects against excessive lamp current when regulating lamp power. The improved compact fluorescent lamp should particularly limit the maximum level of lamp current when lamp voltage is low.